Typically, when an end user installs an operating system on their computer, there are a variety of updates that still need to be installed on the system. Current update utilities exist that direct the end user to updates for the software itself, or updates for particular drivers on the computer. However, these utilities are typically tailored to only one aspect of the computer system. For instance, providing software updates for a particular piece of software, or driver updates for a particular piece of hardware.
Furthermore, end users of computer systems may wish to be presented with more than just updates. For example, an end user may wish to see information related to known errata associated with their present system, recall information associated with their present system, knowledge base articles related to their particular system, and suggested products or application that are popular with other users of the same system. The presently-provided update utilities do not provide a comprehensive list of suggestions tailored to the specific system of the computer itself, as well as list of the other non-update related material described above.